То, что нужно Сэмми
by TheAnnoyingOwl
Summary: Вечер с Винчестерами, стул и верёвка могут оказаться совсем не тем, чего вы ожидали. "- Просто развяжи меня, пожалуйста, - голос Сэма звучал побеждённо. - Конечно. Теперь я кончил. А еще мне нравится моя искусная работа. - Да-да, нравится хвастать своими умениями, не так ли?"


**Название:** "То, что нужно Сэмми".

**Автор: **AnonymousSparkle.

**Оригинал:** What Sammy Needs.

**Разрешение на перевод:** получено.

**Переводчик:** TheAnnoyingOwl.

**Бета-ридер:** Alinok.

**Дисклеймер:** всё не моё.

**От автора: **"Это было написано до премьеры 8 сезона, хотя, в общем-то, ни на что особо не повлияло. Когда я увидела промо нового сезона, в моей голове застряла одна мысль, и от этого при поддержке моих друзей родился этот фанфик. Пожалуйста, будьте снисходительны - это мой первый фик по "Сверхъестественному" и вообще первый фанфик за очень долгое время. Надеюсь, вам понравится, и обещаю, что рейтинг правильный".

**От переводчика:** я пыталась. Вам судить! с:

**"То, что нужно Сэмми"**

Сэм извивался в своих путах. Его ноги и руки были привязаны верёвкой к стулу. Он смог только сдвинуть его на пару дюймов, как стул чуть не перевернулся. Это бы сделало ситуацию ещё более смущающей. Позади него послышался тихий, довольный смешок. Это заставило его возобновить свои попытки освободиться, в то время как шаги приближались в нарочито медленном темпе.

- Ты не должен этого делать. Просто отпусти меня. Я не буду ни мстить тебе за это, ни упоминать об этом когда-либо. Мы просто разойдёмся и притворимся, что этого не было.

Наконец, шаги принесли объект протестов Сэма в зону видимости. Дин хитро ухмыльнулся.

- Ни в коем случае, Сэмми. Я не отпущу тебя, пока мы не решим эту маленькую проблему.

Сэм разочарованно зарычал.

- Да нет никакой проблемы! Мы год не виделись, и вот, что ты решаешь сделать? Связать меня?!

Поначалу Дин ничего не ответил и просто прошёлся вокруг связанного брата.

- Да, прошёл год, и у тебя явная проблема. Думаю, я позабочусь об этом.

Пока Дин отошёл, Сэм снова попробовал ослабить верёвку.

- Дин... Дин... это не смешно...

Результатом послужил только смех старшего Винчестера. Судя по шуму позади Сэма, Дин искал что-то в ящике. Сэм изо всех сил рванул свои путы и закончилось всё тем, что мир перевернулся и голова его ударилась об пол. С его губ сорвалось тихое проклятие. За смехом старшего брата последовали быстрые шаги. Наверное, Сэм смешно смотрелся, лежа на боку, всё еще привязанный к перевёрнутому стулу, но он был не в настроении для шуток.

- Смейся, что ты? Придурок.

- Помощь нужна? - внезапно, с тихим ворчанием брата, стул был поднят. Всё-таки, Сэм был немаленьким парнем. Рука покровительственно похлопала его по голове.

- Поехали, сучка.

Если той ночью кто-то был в доме, он мог бы услышать этот обмен прозвищами между двумя Винчестерами.

- Дин, пожалуйста, умоляю тебя, отпусти меня. Ты ведь не хочешь этого делать...

- О, думаю, хочу.

- Ты не можешь принудить меня к такому. Это неправильно, чувак.

- Сэмми... Обещаю, больно не будет. Я должен сделать это.

- Тебе не надо ничего делать. Это только для твоего нездорового удовольствия. Что с тобой случилось?

- Я твой старший брат. Я люблю тебя, и поэтому я должен сделать это.

- Дин... убери их от меня.

- Как я уже сказал, больно не будет.

- Убери от меня эти... они острые! Дин, я серьезно!

- Не думаю, что ты сейчас в том положении, чтобы протестовать, братишка.

- Хватит трогать их, Дин. Оставь их в покое...

- Не будь ребёнком.

- Убери свои пальцы оттуда, Дин! Дин... Дин... хватит...

После небольшой потасовки его слова чем-то заглушили.

- Так-то лучше. Теперь я могу сосредоточиться на начатом деле.

Младший брат попытался издать ещё больше протестующих приглушённых звуков, но их было невозможно разобрать.

- Они мягкие... Ты такая девчонка, Сэмми. Почему бы ещё они были бы такими шёлковыми? - смешок. - Мне кажется, тебе это нравится намного больше, чем ты позволяешь себе показать.

За звуком сбившегося дыхания и проклятиями раздался металлический щелчок.

- Ты заткнул мне рот кляпом? Серьёзно?!

- Ну а иначе я не мог сосредоточиться!

- Просто развяжи меня, пожалуйста, - голос Сэма звучал побеждённо.

- Конечно. Теперь я кончил. А еще мне нравится моя искусная работа.

- Да-да, нравится хвастать своими умениями, не так ли?

- Эй, у тебя была проблема, и я решил её. Не то что бы я тебе навредил.

- Ну да, ведь это доставило мне такое удовольствие...

- Прости, Сэмми, но тебе была просто необходима стрижка!

*Конец!*


End file.
